ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
MAGIC.MOV
MAGIC.MOV is the fourth episode of the PONY.MOV series. It aired on YouTube on April 11, 2012. This is the Twilight Sparkle themed episode. Summary The PONY.MOV series returns! Everyone's favorite talking rainbow horses are back for more family-friendly antics! In this action-packed installment, Princess Celestia decides to save Ponyville by taking on Discord herself. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Spike continue their quest for the Elements of Harmony. Characters Main (in order of appearance) * Spike * Twilight Sparkle * Fluttershy (mentioned) * Rainbow Dash (corpse) Secondary (in order of appearance) * Discord * Princess Celestia (debut) * Wolflor (debut) * R-Dash 5000 (debut) * Winona (tombstone) * Gilda (tombstone) * Derpy Hooves (tombstone) * Applebloom (tombstone) * Storyteller Monster Guy (debut) * Zub (debut) * Cuddles (debut) * Creature Dinosaur (Insanely Twisted Shadow Puppets) (debut) * Real Dinosaur Man (debut) * Andrew the Demon Head (debut) *Cackle the Demon Head (debut) Plot The episode starts with Princess Celestia flying up to Discord and starts to shoot him with her horn. Discord justs grabs Celestia and bites her head off. At the Ponyville Cemetery, Twilight Sparkle and Spike are shown walking over to Rainbow Dash's grave. Spike asked why they were here and Twilight reminded him that the Elements of Harmony require 6 ponies, and they have to bring Rainbow back to life after she got killed by Fluttershy in the previous episode. Twilight starts by reading a dark magic resurrection spell, which accidentally summoned a demon named Wolflor to help Discord destroy the town. Spike rudely asked Twilight if she had any more "bright ideas" along with a laugh track with the words, "THAT'S SPIKE!" Twilight replied that she's full of ideas because she's genius. At that moment, as if to contradict that fact that Twilight claimed she was a genius, she lifts her tail slightly and poops on the ground, as a normal horse would do. Twilight soon built a robot replica of Rainbow Dash called the R-Dash 5000 and said that building a Rainbow Dash is the next best thing. When the robot got activated, it started to come to life, but not in the way it's supposed to. It started shooting through the walls of the lab saying its catchphrase, "CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! SWAG!" and started to help the monsters destroy the town. After Spike gave a rude comment with the laugh track and the words, "THAT'S SPIKE!" appearing again, Twilight grabbed Spike excitedly and told him that they only have one thing they haven't tried. So, they both went back to the cemetery to dig up Rainbow's grave so they could bring her back to life in a "Frankenstein-like" fashion. When they returned to the lab, Twilight reminded Spike that they shouldn't tell anypony or else they'll get in trouble. Spike reminded Twilight that he does not approve of everyone saying the word "anypony". Twilight just look annoyed as Spike eats a worm coming out of Rainbow's cheek. Spike told her that he's down and that she should go easy on him because his girlfriend's trying to get him quit weed. Twilight started putting the jumper cables on Rainbow's chest and told Spike to pull the switch. Just like the others, it failed giving Rainbow Dash an afro from the shock of lightning. Twilight thought it would work because it does in movies. So, she gave Spike the shovel and told him to go bury Rainbow Dash's body again. Before he could do that, he whacked Dash's head with the shovel for not getting him a present for his birthday. Meanwhile, Twilight was in her bedroom writing a letter to the Princess (even though she's dead). She was trying hard to think about something, but just threw the letter away saying, "Well, maybe I'll learn something tomorrow." Gallery Celestia.png|Princess Celestia tries to save Ponyville. RDASH.png|The R-Dash 5000 comes to life! Lab.png|Twilight and Spike take Rainbow Dash's corpse to the lab. AFRO.png|Twilight fails to bring Rainbow Dash to life. Category:Episodes